Trust
by The Art of Dark Angel
Summary: Optimus and June have an interesting conversation. Takes place during "Whatever Comes Next." Warning: Minor Spoilers. Read the main story first please.


_A/N: Was sitting around doin' nothing, when this plot popped inta mah head. Please enjoy._

**Trust**

June Darby returned home from work in a Taxi.

Jack had promised to pick her up, after dropping her off with his motorcycle, but she wasn't too upset. She figured he must have fallen asleep, and had forgotten to set his alarm. Or keep his phone on so that she could call him. Or even bother to answer the home phone as well.

She wasn't _too_ upset. But she was upset.

She paid the driver, and exited the cab. As the taxi reversed out of the driveway and drove off, and as she was about to walk to the front door, June noticed a bright ref, long-nosed transport truck parked in front of her house.

Curiously, and cautiously, she walked over to the unfamiliar vehicle to get a better look at it. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was larger than most standard transport trucks. That, and on the grill, there was an odd symbol, almost like a face.

As she made her way around to the driver-side door, the window lowered, and a young man, about her age, with short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard, leaned out. June was taken slightly aback at the mans appearance. His jaw was strong and ridged, and his eyes were a light blue, and kind. Not like your typical truck driver at all.

The driver leaned his elbow over the edge of the open window. "Good evening, Mrs. Darby. It is nice to finally meet you."

June was surprised at how deep and caring his voice sounded. And, at how this stranger knew her name.

"I'm sorry." June said, sounding worried. "But you seem to have me at a disadvantage. Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

The driver smiled kindly. "I apologize." he said, sounding legitimately concerned "My name is Optimus Prime. And I know of you through a shared acquaintance."

June furrowed her brow. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Prime. But, what do you mean you know me by a shared acquaintance?"

Prime looked at her with a kind expression. "It would be best if you joined me inside my truck, Mrs. Darby. I can then explain everything without us being over-heard by anyone."

June shook her head. "I'm not getting in until you tell me how you know who I am."

Prime stroked his beard. "Very well. I have come to know about you through your son, Jack Darby." he said with a kind smile. "Does that put your mind at ease?"

June crossed her arms. "You know my son, do you?"

"Yes. I do. We have become friends over time. He helps me and my team, with our... work." Prime answered.

June narrowed her eyes. "Is that so? Then you should know his two friends, Mike, and Rachael?"

Prime looked suspiciously at her. "While I appreciate your concern, Mrs. Darby, I do not appreciate your attempt at trying to 'catch me out'. Jack has only two close friends; Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel."

June's arms and jaw dropped in shock.

"Now that I have proven that I do indeed know Jack, I would appreciate it if you would trust me and that you join me in my cab." Prime said kindly.

June walked around the front of the truck to the passenger-side door. Not too surprisingly, it was already open for her. So, she climbed inside and sat down on the leather seat. However, as she reached to close the door, it closed by itself.

"Your truck is rather impressive, Mr. Prime." June said, as her eyes glanced over the glowing, high-tech looking, gauges of the trucks interior. "May I ask what company you work for?"

"I do not work for any 'company', Mrs. Darby." Prime answered. June noticed that when he spoke, lights on the dashboard flashed in time with with words. She looked over at where he was sitting and discovered that her was no longer there.

"Mr. Prime?" June asked, worried as to where he went. "Where are you?"

"You may finds this hard to believe, Mrs. Darby, but the man you spoke with was merely a hologram." Prime explained. "I ruse I used in order for you to trust me."

"What's going on, Mr. Prime?" June asked, sounding worried.

"I apologize for any distress I may inadvertently cause, but I need you to keep an open mind." Prime asked.

"Just... tell me who you are." June demanded. "Who you really are."

"Very well. But keep in mind, what I am about to tell you, I do not do so lightly." Prime admitted. "If it were not necessary for me to reveal myself to you, I would not have sought you out. Do you understand?"

"Yes." June answered.

"As you know, my name is Optimus Prime." Prime began his story, "I am the leader of a group of sentient robotic organisms know as the Autobots. We are originally from a planet called Cybertron, which exist now, only as a dead planet, many thousand of light-years away. We came to this planet seeking refuge. However, due to the arrival of a similar group of beings, an evil group that call themselves the Decepticons, we Autobots now serve as a protector to humanity. Always watching. Hiding in plain sight."

June sat in awe as Prime told, and then finished, his story.

"How many of you are there?" She asked. "Autobots, I mean."

"It is best if I answered your questions on the way back to my base, Mrs. Darby." Prime explained. "Do I have your permission to take you there?"

June nodded her head, as she put on her seat-belt. "Yes, Mr. Prime. You may."

"You may call me Optimus, Mrs. Darby." Prime said, as he started his engine, and pulled away from the curb. "And to answer your question; there are five Autobots here on Earth. Myself included."

"Oh?" June said. "And, may I ask what there names are?"

"My medical officer is called Ratchet. He transforms into a red and white ambulance. My weapons expert is called Bulkhead. His vehicle mode is that of a green armored SUV. Bumblebee, my scout and unarmed combat expert, is a yellow and black-"

-"Muscle car." June said suddenly. "Sorry, Optimus. But I remember seeing it, or rather him, at my sons school one time. I believe Rafael was with him."

"You are correct, Mrs. Darby." Optimus said. He then continued "And lastly, My Commander, Arcee, uses a blue Ninja motorcycle, as a disguise."

"Wait a minute..." June said, as a light switch clicked on in her head, "Wait just a minute. Optimus, are you saying that my son's motorcycle, the very same motorcycle he's been driving around for six months, isn't a motorcycle at all?"

"Correct, Mrs. Darby." Optimus answered. "She has been actively guarding your son, for the duration of that time."

"Why didn't he ever tell me any of this? I'm his mother." June said sorrowfully. "I don't understand."

Optimus bit back a sigh. "Jack, along with Miko and Raphael, were swore to secrecy, Mrs. Darby. For their protection, and all those whom might become involved. We Autobots have sworn to protect humanity. And in order to do so, our existence must remain hidden from the general populace."

"So, why are you telling me all this now?" June asked, a little confused. "Has something happened?"

"In a matter of speaking." Optimus said. "We require your medical expertise."

"Are one of the children injured?" June asked, becoming concerned. Again.

Optimus was hesitant for a moment, before he responded. "Yes. Unfortunately, Jac-"

"JACK?" June shouted. Optimus was surprised at her outburst, but didn't show it. "What's wrong with Jack? Is he dying? I though you said Arcee was his protector! How was he injured? And why didn't you bring him to the Hospital instead? Oh, my-"

"Mrs. Darby." Optimus said firmly, cutting her rant short. "If I am to explain the situation concerning Jack, then you must give me the opportunity to do so."

June fell silent.

"Jack is not dying." Optimus stated calmly. "As it stands, Ratchet is unable to ascertain the cause of his injuries. He is merely unconscious and is being monitored by the human medical equipment in our medical bay. However, since Ratchet is unfamiliar with human biology, we require your help."

"Oh. I see." June blushed. "I, uh, I'm sorry for my outburst, Optimus. It's a mother thing."

"Completely understandable, Mrs. Darby." Optimus said gently. "I, myself, have been referred to as a 'Father figure' to my troops. I would be devastated if a similar situation befell any of them."

"Who called you a father figure?" June asked in a bemused tone.

"Miko." Optimus answered curtly. Bringing an end to that particular subject.

June was silent for a moment as she and Optimus continued their journey. The red titan exited the town, and made his way onto the main road towards the Autobot bunker.

"May I ask how Jack was injured?" June asked, trying to end the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"During what was supposed to be a simple recon mission, he and Arcee were ambushed by a Decepticon. One that calls herself Arachnid." Optimus explained. "As best as we can tell, he was injured withing that time frame."

"Did this mission take place last night, by any chance?" June asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"I see." June said simply, crossing her arms and looking out the passenger window.

"Keep in mind, Mrs. Darby, that whatever excuses Jack has used for his absence, he did so for your protection." Optimus explained. "And ours."

"Yours?" June asked. "Who do you need protecting from?"

"Anyone who would wish to cause us harm." Optimus answered. "That, and, if you were to discover that your son had befriended a group of extraterrestrial beings by accident, would you not have notified the human authorities?"

"I-" June began to protest, but then realized Prime was right. "Yes, I would have."

"Believe when I tell you, Mrs. Darby, that it was never our intention to involve your son, or any human children for that matter, in our mission." Optimus admitted. "However, since that situation has transpired, and nothing can be done to reverse it, we Autobots have sworn an oath to protecting them. With our lives, if need be."

"I... believe you Optimus." June said. "I just worry about Jack. And I must admit, this whole situation is a little weird."

"As well it should be." The titan agreed. "I would be concerned if this sort of situation was common-place." June smiled at that comment.

"Optimus to base." he said suddenly, "Come in."

"Ratchet here." June heard an unfamiliar voice answer. "Go ahead."

"How is our young friend?" Optimus inquired.

"Stable." Ratchet answered. "Arcee and Miko have been keeping watch over him."

"Excellent." Optimus stated. "I shall be returning to base shortly. With medical assistance."

"You're bringing a human doctor to the bunker?" Ratchet asked in surprise. "How did you manage to convince them?"

"Not a doctor, but a human nurse. " Optimus clarified. "And I simply explained who I was, and what has transpired."

"And this human believed you?" Ratchet asked, concerned now.

"It took some convincing, but yes, I do." June answered before Optimus could.

"I see." Ratchet humphed. "Well then. I shall relay this information to the others. We'll meet you in Ops."

"Understood." Optimus acknowledged, ending the transmission.

"Your medical officer sounds... pleasant." June commented sarcastically, somewhat stunned.

"Ratchet, although a brilliant medic, whose skill is unparallelled when it comes Cybertronian care, is somewhat lost when it comes to human biology." Optimus explained. "That, and his feelings for humans, and humanity in general, is contemptuous at best."

"Lovely." June sighed.

"Pay it no mind, Mrs. Darby." Optimus said calming, "Despite what he claims, he does care for the human children. Though he would never admit it."

"I see." June smirked.

"We have arrived." Optimus announced, as the mountain entrance opened before him.

June, not expecting a solid wall of mountain to just, open up, gasped in shock. They made their way down the long entrance ramp, and into the brightly lit Ops Center. Optimus honked twice, and glided to a gentle stop. She waited inside his cab, as she watched the other Autobots, and the children walk into the room.

"Mrs. Darby." Optimus said, only to her, "It is safe for you to exit. No harm shall come to you."

"It's alright, Optimus." She said, somewhat nervously, "I trust you."

She opened the door and climbed out. Immediately, she was greeted by gasps. She then looked up, as Optimus reverted to his robot mode.

'Oh, my...' June thought to herself. 'No wonder he's their leader.'

"Autobots. I would like you to meet Mrs. Darby..."

_Continued in "Whatever Come Next."_


End file.
